Lover's Journey
by kataang412
Summary: Kataang: Aang is confused when an old woman appears at the Fire Nation palace wanting to talk to both him and Katara. Next thing he knows, they're both trapped in a world with no escape! Did the woman do this or is it all just a bad dream?
1. Part 1 The Woman

_Moon and Stars held high_

_sing a song of lover's nigh_

_across the sea and over mountains_

_lovers gather at the fountains._

_A sight so beautiful_

_so divine_

_took place once upon a time_

_but war that came _

_brought end to love's reign _

_and the lover's be forgotten._

_Part 1 – The Woman_

4 years after the end of the Great War

_Old and beautiful; they say_

_love a heartache one step away_

It was that humming again. Aang had heard it before deep in his dreams but he wasn't dreaming now, was he? Aang opened his eyes, breaking the meditative state he had worked so hard to achieve. It was hard to get a few minutes of silence in all this commotion. First the peace treaties had to come, then the reconstruction of the Nations and finally the transportation of the soldiers. It was enough to drive the fifteen year old insane. My guess, the only thing that was stopping that from happening was Katara, and she was humming again.

The melody was clear now, even from behind the closed doors that separated Aang from the rest of the world. Aang turned around to face the door. The handles started shifting and the doors opened.

"Zuko?" Aang asked surprised. The melody was gone now. Must have been his imagination.

The Fire Lord's pale, young face was tired from staying up all night and being in meetings all day long. He yawned then greeted the young Avatar.

"'Morning, Aang. Katara told me to get you 'cause you have a visitor downstairs."

Aang giggled. "Did you just get up, or something?" he asked.

"I wish," Zuko said. "I've been up all night with those darn papers."

"Aw, Zuko. You should have gotten me. I would have helped."

"I know, but you were already asleep and I didn't want to bother you," Zuko said, slouching against the door for support of his weary body.

Aang smiled. "Thanks, I guess I owe you one, then."

"No problem, but you better hurry before Katara gets anxious," Zuko smiled too. "'Cause we all know what it's like when Katara's patience wears thin."

Aang laughed. It was good to see, even though this aftermath was so frustrating, Zuko still had some humor left in him.

The young Fire Lord led Aang through the halls of the palace. The uncovered windows brought light into the halls and made them look less medieval.

"So," Aang said starting a conversation, "who's this guest?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know. She just came in and wanted to talk to you two and Katara said it was okay."

"Wait, she wanted to talk to both me and Katara?" Aang asked. Usually, people came from all around to talk with him and Katara would sometimes come. It was strange this lady wanted to talk to both of them.

"Yeah, that's what she said."

They walked a few more minutes until they came to a door at the end of the hall.

"This is it," Zuko said motioning to the door. "Katara's already inside with your guest."

"Thanks, Zuko," Aang said kindly. Just before the firebender walked away Aang called out to him, "Hey, Zuko?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Were you humming before you came into my room?"

Zuko looked confused. "Humming?" he asked. Aang nodded his head to confirm. "I don't hum," Zuko said sternly and walked away. Aang looked after his old firebending master then shook his head to clear his thoughts and opened the door to the room.

The visitor was an old, wrinkled woman, with sharp eyes and a big nose. She wore a brown-ish red cloak over her old body with a cane in one hand. Her long gray hair was tied in a traditional Fire Nation top-knot. Aang was a little intimidated by her until she smiled at him and motioned him to come over. Her smile was nothing Aang had expected. It was a bright smile and even though her exterior was frightening, Aang felt safe when she smiled at him. It was then that he began to trust this woman. She was sitting across from Katara on a soft pillow sipping tea out of a tea cup.

Katara smiled brightly at him too and patted the spot next to her. He took the invitation and sat down.

"Aang, this is Kiyomi," Katara introduced.

"Hello, young Avatar. It is an honor to be in your presence," Kiyomi said in a sweet voice.

Aang smiled, "No, believe me, the honor is mine," he said sincerely.

"Kiyomi was just telling me a legend on the most interesting thing. The legend of the 'Two Lovers', Oma and Shu," Katara said nudging Aang lightly in the arm.

"Oh, really," Aang said faking astonishment.

"Have you heard of the legend, Avatar Aang?" Kiyomi asked.

"Ah, I might have heard it somewhere before," he said sheepishly, smiling at Katara. She rolled her eyes.

Kiyomi took another sip from her tea. The cup hid the smile that formed on her face. "Katara, dear," she said, capturing the waterbender's attention, "why don't you go and make some tea for this fine gentleman."

"It would be my pleasure," Katara said. She stood up and left with the tea pot.

The kitchen was not that far away from the room they were in and it only took Katara a couple minutes to reach it. A servant girl met her at the door and asked kindly if she could take the tea pot from her. Katara nodded.

"Do you have tea that's already made?" Katara asked the girl.

"Yes. I just took one off the fire. Would you like it?"

"Yes."

The servant girl disappeared behind the kitchen door. She returned with a warm pot of tea on a tray and handed it to Katara.

"Thank-you," Katara said and carefully made her way back to the room.

Katara backed through the door with the tray but entering the room, her eyes widened and the tray fell to the ground, breaking the tea pot. Katara ran towards Kiyomi and knocked her to the ground. Then she knelt helplessly by Aang, who was lying on his back, his head resting on a pillow. She shook him, whispering his name over and over. He would not open his eyes.

Angrily, she turned back to Kiyomi. Katara stood tall over the old woman her hands ready to strike her with a water whip.

"What did you do to him?" she commanded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

The old woman sat up, flustered from being knocked over so suddenly. "He was troubled so I made him fall into a deep sleep."

"Well, wake him up," Katara said through gritted teeth.

"It is nothing to worry about, dear. This is what I do. I can make all your wildest dreams come true."

"I said wake him up!" Katara yelled and brought the water out of her pouch.

"I can not. Only he himself can wake up," Kiyomi said.

"Ugh," Katara screamed and through the water at the woman as an ice dagger. The dagger landed inches from Kiyomi. Her anger released, Katara sat beside Aang and took his hand, holding it tightly.

"You may join him if you like," Kiyomi said softly. The tears Katara had been trying to hold back slipped down her face.

"How do I know you won't kill us," she asked, trying to remain strong.

The woman was taken aback. "Child," she said, "I would never want to kill anyone, especially the Avatar. The spirits would have my head, for sure," she laughed. "I promise you will both be safe, besides don't you want to live your dreams?"

"I already have," Katara answered not turning away from Aang. "All my dreams have come true."

"All of them?" Kiyomi asked. "I sense in you the same loss as in him; the same pain. Wouldn't you like to be rid of it?"

"You can do that?" Katara said, turning her head to the woman but not letting go of Aang's hand.

"Just lay down, close your eyes and breathe deeply. In and out; in and out," Kiyomi instructed. Katara hesitated to lay down. "Trust me, my child, it will all turn out right in the end."

Katara laid down and closed her eyes, as instructed, and the world faded away.

_A sacred place which in dwells_

_an enchantress casting evil spells_

Kiyomi watched as Katara fell into the spell. The old woman changed her appearence and became a beautiful young woman; a spirit. She knelt to the floor inbetween the two and places one hand on each of their foreheads, reading their thoughts and memories. She, very faintly, heard humming.


	2. Part 2 The Connection

_Part 2 – The Connection_

Katara awoke seeing blank emptiness all around her. She wasn't even sure what she was standing on. It felt like floating through air and standing on solid ground at the same time. She wasn't sure what that old woman had done to her, all she wanted to do was find Aang. So, she did the only thing she could, she called his name.

"Aang!"

Her voice echoed through the emptiness. It bounced around and came back to her. She called again, louder this time.

"Aang!"

Kiyomi heard the cries in Katara's mind. It hurt her to see that the separation was causing Katara pain. The only solution was to link their minds together so she could read them more easily and they could be together. She created a path from one to the other.

All of a sudden Katara felt as if she was moving. An unseen force was carrying her forward. Then she started to make out a shape in the distance. The bright colours stood out against the blank white. Katara knew immediately who it was.

"Aang!" she cried out but this time not in distress but in relief.

The two minds came crashing together at that moment and, for a second, Katara swore that she could see his memories and feel his emotions. Ask Aang, and he would have told you the exact same thing.

The lovers' embrace lasted a few more seconds before they finally pulled apart. Katara was crying. Aang took her face in his hands gently, starring right into her azure eyes.

"Katara, what happened?" he asked desperately, "What's going on?"

"That old woman," Katara answered. "She put you under a spell."

"Did she talk to you? What did she say?"

"She said she was going to make all of our dreams come true," Katara said. Aang's hands dropped from her face and his face fell. The temperature also dropped drastically in the emptiness. "What's wrong?" Katara asked knowing the look on the boy's face meant something terrible. "What's going on, Aang?" She grabbed the front of his robes and held on tight. Aang became tense and started turning around in circles. Katara lost her bravery and let fear move in and cloud her heart. Aang stopped moving. Katara held her breath.

There was a far away creaking sound, like an old house against a howling wind. However, Katara did not feel any wind.

Aang listened carefully into the emptiness, just like Toph taught him to. What he was listening for, he was not sure of. Anything that seemed it did not belong.

"Aang," Katara spoke softly, frightened. She moved closer to him taking more of his cloak into her hands.

Aang looked at the trembling girl. "It's okay," he assured. "Probably nothing."

From above a great beast dropped down. It swooped over the couple.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, as he brought her to the ground. Without any water, how was she supposed to defend herself?

Aang gathered up as much air as he could, in a few seconds, and threw an attack to the beast. The blast hit it's target and the thing went sprawling backward. It screamed opened up it's wings and off into the distance.

"What was that?" Katara asked as Aang helped her back to her feet.

"Katara, where there are dreams there are also nightmares," Aang said wisely.

Katara shook her head, "I didn't even think of that, and now I have us trapped in here where things could come after us at any moment!"

"Don't think like that," Aang said strongly. "There has to be a way out of here, and we'll find it."

"Aang, I don't have any water. I'm completely defenseless."

"As long as we can breathe there's air, and if we need to keep warm I can use my firebending," Aang assured.

"I wouldn't trust it. You have no idea how much air is in... here."

The old empty whiteness was gone and replaced by a watery swamp. The trees blocked the sun from touching the water, that came up around Katara's ankles, and the vines grew think covering the revealed roots of the old trees. The light, that came in, bounced around casting a green glow around the shadows. Aang took hold of Katara's hand securely and pulled her closer to him.

"At least you have your water now," he said. She laughed, a little.

They walked through the muddy water trying to find a way out of the bog. They kept wandering, before they finally came to rest on a root coming out of the water, that, at least, looked dry. The bottom of their clothes were soggy and had rips and tears from catching on branches. Aang sent up a little tee pee of sticks and lit a fire underneath them.

"Any idea what time it is?" Katara asked playing with the water by her feet.

"I haven't been able to see the sun through all these trees but I imagine: late," Aang said.

There was a silent pause then Katara asked, "Why us?"

Aang raised his head at the question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean why did this freaky old lady decide to send us to this horrible place."

"I don't know, Katara-"

"I mean, she must have a good reason right?" Aang shrugged. Katara sighed, defeated.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" Aang suggested. He helped her onto the root and they both lay down beside each other and fell asleep.

Through the shadows of the trees a glow appeared. It raced from tree limb to tree limb. It did not have any arms or legs, eyes, or mouth. The glow stopped just inches from where Aang and Katara lay. More orbs appeared lighting up the area around the fire. Then, suddenly, the glowing orbs changed from a pure white, to a blood red, then black and slowly disappeared into the trees. All but one. This orb stayed it's blood red colour and screamed loudly, startling Aang and Katara out of sleep. The orb kept screaming, a high pitch, curdling scream.

Katara covered her ears with her hands, hoping to block out the noise. Aang jumped from the root and raised a colom of water from the swamp floor, drowning the orb and it's screams. Katara removed her hands and looked at the frozen orb.

"What was that?" she asked Aang.

Aang shook his head, "I don't know." Suddenly they were ambushed by more screaming red orbs. Aang and Katara both used the swamp water to freeze the orbs but there were too many. Then, one of the orbs touched Katara. She screamed, for the place it had touched was now burnt and bleeding. Aang saw this.

"Let's go!" he yelled and took Katara's hand, jumped over the orbs and ran deep into the swamp. The orbs started to chase after them. Aang slowed his run but urged Katara forward. She looked back at him, "Just go!" he yelled. She kept running.

Aang breathed deeply and activated the Avatar Spirit. He used the power of his past lives to create a wall of water that separated himself and Katara from the pursuing blood red orbs. He held the water up while the orbs got caught in the watery web. Then, Aang froze the wall and shattered it, breaking whatever force was in the orbs to make them scream. The glow left Aang's eyes and tattoos and he ran to go find Katara.

He found her just around the corner. She had healed the burn and only a scar was left, still Aang insisted on seeing it.

"You're sure you're all right, you don't feel dizzy?" He put a hand to her forehead but she batted it away.

"I'm fine," she giggled. "How about you?" Aang nodded to assure her that he was fine too.

_Among the children young and old_

_there is a fear that has been_

_foretold_

Katara sighed and threw her arms around his neck. He, too, was craving the close comfort and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her even closer to him. They started to sway back and forth and that is when the humming started again. Aang looked up in surprise and pulled Katara back.

"Were you humming?" he asked.

Katara shook her head. "No, why do you ask?"

"You don't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The humming!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara stopped to listen for a moment. "I don't hear– "

"It just stopped," Aang said suspiciously. There was silence and the only noise the two could hear was the whistling of the wind in the trees. It blew Katara's hair slightly. She covered her mouth with her hand. Aang knew this was scaring her and he took her in his arms again and they stood there silently.

"Aang," Katara whispered after a moment, "I think something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked just as quietly.

Katara didn't say anything for a minute, then she whispered, "I'm scared."

"Me too," Aang whispered back.

"I feel like we're here, while something is going on outside, and plus, the landscape doesn't help much."

Aang laughed. "We'll find a way out, I promise."

"I know. I trust you," Katara said pulling away from the hug to kiss Aang's cheek.

"Well, we'd better make the most of this," Aang said, pulling Katara to his side, wrapping an arm around her waste. They trunged through the muddy water, talking and even laughing. It hurt Kiyomi's ears to hear such things, for she was a restless spirit, but her powers were weakened thanks to that childish boy. Unknown to Aang and Katara, but this _old_ woman`s dreams had just begun.


	3. Part 3 The Chase

_Part 3 – The Chase_

_"Katara,"_ the voice spoke quietly. It sounded very far away. Katara opened her eyes to the bright light. There was a faint song being hummed. She could hear it.

"Katara," her name was a little louder this time. She opened her eyes again. Along with the light a figure was in view too. Katara blinked as she recognized Aang's face outlined by trees. His head blocked the bright sunlight that had entered her eyes before. Now, his face was in focus. She smiled.

"Hey, Katara. Good morning," Aang said moving out of the way so she could stretch.

"How do you know it's morning?" she asked remembering their problem earlier.

"I don't, but it's brighter than it was before so I assumed it must be morning," Aang said turning up toward the sky.

"Why don't you just jump to the top and see where we are," Katara suggested, still groggy from waking up and not in full control of choosing what to say.

Aang was shocked. Katara was a little shocked too, at the suggestion she made. "I thought of that, too," he said sadly. "But it's too high to the top and I wouldn't be able to make it carrying someone with me."

"Leave me down here, then," Katara said. She was completely waken up, now.

Aang turned to her, "No," he said firmly. "I will not leave you down here alone. What if more of those things come? I'm going to protect you."

Katara stepped in front of him and held him by his forearms. "Aang, listen to me. If we get out of here, I'll never be in danger again, and if the only way to get out of here is for you to leave me down here and jump to the top of a tree, then we have to try it." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'll be fine for a few minutes down here, by myself."

He nodded. Katara let go of his arms and took a few steps back. Aang used airbending to boost his jump and hopped from tree to tree before he reached the top. By the time he reached the top of the trees, Aang was in the clouds.

Aang looked around confused by what he saw. The combination of water and air particles he had thought was there was nothing but an illusion. There was no sky. Above the trees was the emptiness that had surrounded him and Katara before. This was really confusing.

"Aang! What do you see?" Katara called.

Aang shook his head and rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't imagining it. Seeing nothing he could do, Aang jumped back down to join her.

Katara ran up to him as he landed, using airbending to soften his fall.

"What did you see? Which way is the way out?" she asked excitedly.

Aang's eyes were downcast. "Nothing, well, something very confusing. Katara, I don't think we're on earth anymore."

Katara was taken aback as if he had just insulted her. "What? Are we in the Spirit World then? Aang, are we dead?" she asked horrified at what the answer might be.

Aang shook his head. "We can't be in the Spirit World because our bending works and there's no bending in the Spirit World."

Katara sighed a breath of relief. "Then where are we?"she asked. Her question hung in the air.

There was silence for a moment as the wind rustled the vines and blew across the water surrounding their ankles.

"I could always try and contact Roku. Maybe he'd know where we are," Aang said breaking the tranquil silence.

Katara objected, "I don't think that's such a good idea right now." She said looking over Aang's shoulder. She gripped his arm.

"Why?"

Katara turned him around and he saw why she had suddenly become so timid. A giant black tigerdillo made it's way out of the shadows. When it's feet hit the water, it sizzled and evaporated into steam. The steam wound it's way around the tigerdillo's huge paws and sharp nails. The beast growled long, and haunting.

Katara stood behind Aang, holding his arm protectively to her, trembling as the beast came nearer.

Aang stood in place to afraid to move. The tension built.

Aang put his hand over Katara's hand that was still placed on his arm. He silently told her not to scream or make any sudden movements. The tigerdillo roared, and continued his circle around his prey. The two benders stood terrified in place.

Aang was quickly searching through his brain for any possible information he could use against this creature. He had met these beasts before but not this close and not in the wild, and defiantly not ones that were this big.

Katara took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She mentally battled herself. She was a _master _waterbender! Aang was the _AVATAR!_ For spirits sake, they shouldn't be so afraid of a little tigerdillo.

As if reading her thoughts, the tigerdillo growled again, making himself more menacing. As he passed around Katara, she could almost see the smirk in it's eyes.

_'I got you now.'_

Katara closed her eyes gripping Aang's arm with more force. She breathed again trying to calm herself down. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Far in the back of her mind she heard the familiar humming.

"Wait a minute," she whispered. "Aang, do you hear that?"

Aang stood silent for a minute. The tigerdillo had ceased walking around them and had his ears perked up. Aang's eyes widened.

"It's that humming!" he exclaimed. The tigerdillo lost it's attention in the sweet melody and turned closer to the couple. They were still excited about the music.

Three things happened at the same moment: the tigerdillo pounced, Katara screamed, and Aang created a shield from the mud and water.

The tigerdillo's head broke through the shield but Aang and Katara were already racing through the water. The animal shook it's throbbing head and ran after it's prey.

Katara looked back to see the giant animal chasing them through the swamp.

"Aang!" she yelled to him, "We have company!"

Aang looked behind him too. The tigerdillo bounded through the water creating a steam trail behind him. Aang pulled Katara around a tight corner and she had to place her free hand on the ground so not to fall over. She leapt up and kept running. Aang leapt through a space in between two trees he pulled Katara through after him. Just as she squeezed through the space between the two trunks the tigerdillo's nose smashed into the opening. Bark flew off the tree and mist and steam covered the area. Katara and Aang shielded themselves from the projectiles. As the steam evaporated in the air Katara could make out the outline of the beast think head. It was caught between the two trunks. The beast pushed and pulled and tried to get it's head free but the tree's refused to let it go.

Aang draped his arm over Katara's shoulders and laughed at the beast's misfortunes. Katara, too, joined in on the fun.

"Well, look whose trapped now?" she mocked, her hands took their place on her hips. Aang laughed. The beast screamed, as if it heard her taunting words. It started to thrash wildly around, but it's head would not leave the hole. Once it's spasm was over and the beast was breathing heavily, it roared and began again.

Aang moved his arm more protectively around Katara's shoulders. "Maybe we should go?" he suggested and she agreed, leaving the beast to wallow in it's agony.

Katara and Aang's laughter flowed through the tall trees.

"Did you see the look on it's face when it smashed into the tree!" Aang exclaimed. "It was funny, terrifying and awesome, all at the same time."

Katara laughed and curled her fingers around Aang's hand.

"How did you do it, Aang?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Know how to trap that animal! You don't know anything about trapping."

"Well, I wasn't really thinking about that. The whole time, the only thing that was going through my mind was: I had to get you out and I had to protect you."

Katara looked into his eyes. "Thank-you," she whispered. "It was really brave." Then, she kissed him. Not on the cheek and not on his forehead; she kissed him on his lips. When the kiss ended and she pulled away, Aang was still grinning like an idiot.

"I'll never get tired of that," he whispered. His head felt as if it was not attached to his body and kept floating up into the clouds. Katara giggled, unfortunately, bringing him back to the real world. He took her hands in his and spun her around, splashing the murky water. Katara screamed in enjoyment and when they were finished spinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself steady. A crow's caw echoed through the swamp, but that didn't break the connection the two established looking into each other's eyes. A melody softly flowed through the trees. Aang's head snapped to the direction of the music.

"It's the song!" Katara exclaimed letting go of Aang's neck. Aang quickly grabbed her hand.

"It's coming from this direction," Aang said running off to the right. He pulled Katara behind him. They stopped for a second and listened. The humming was becoming louder. "This way," Aang pulled her straight through some vines and when they removed them, a bright light covered them both and they had to shield their eyes. Aang's foot touched solid ground and he looked down in amazement.

"Katara," he said, holding her hand tight. "We're out of the swamp!" He pulled her out of the swamp and onto the hard ground. He hugged her tightly

"I knew we'd find the way out!" Katara rejoiced hugging him back. The two looked around at their new landscape. It seemed the swamp was in a valley surrounded by mountains. They were standing in a grassy meadow. Right in front of them was a tall mountain that seemed to stand in front of the rest. Aang looked back at the swamp and towards the sky. It was blue.

_'That's odd," _he thought, then Katara pulled him out of his thoughts by tugging on his hand.

"I bet if we look around we could find a village or something!"

"Yeah," Aang said distantly.

"Aang, is something wrong?" Katara asked immediately knowing his distress.

"Katara, remember this morning when I went up to the top of the trees?" Aang asked not bothering to answer her question.

"Yeah."

"Well, when I got up to the top, there wasn't any sky. There wasn't anything."

Katara was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Katara, I think this is a tra–" he didn't have enough time to finish the sentence before the earth began to shake.

* * *

**"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." lol Sorry just had to put that in.**

**I know I promised myself I wouldn't put any author's notes in this to make it seem you were actually reading a real story so I'm just gonna tell you guys now that the last chapter of this story will be posted with an extremely long AN to tell you about the story.**

**I don't own Avatar or The Wizard of Oz.  
**


	4. Part 4 The Earthquake

_Part 4 – The Earthquake_

"What's happening?" Katara screamed above the noise of moving ground. Aang held her hand tightly as the shaking earth caused them both to stumble to the ground. The wind blew across the empty meadow taking the dirt and ruble with it. Aang shielded himself and Katara with a shield of solid earth. The ground trembled beneath their heard the crack before he saw it. Aang got up and helped Katara to her feet, too. There was a large jagged crack through the meadow, a few feet from where they were standing.

"Is it over?" Katara asked clinging to Aang's arm tightly. Aang didn't answer. The ground started to shake again. "Oh no," Katara whined.

Water started to bubble out of the large, wide crack. Aang's eyes widened as the ground shook. Suspenseful music lead up to the moment, when the geyser spit out an underground ocean. The wave came up so fast the two didn't have time to defend themselves before the wave hit them.

"Don't let go of my hand," Aang yelled above the water. The current swept them both to the side. Katara tried to waterbend herself closer to him but the current kept them apart. Still, the strength of her hold on his hand did not diminish. The strength of the wave, finally, dissipated and let the couple fall to the ground and cough up water.

Katara crawled slowly over to Aang who was still trying to get water out of his lungs. She kneeled beside him and rubbed his back. Water swished around them. Their clothes were soaked and they were cold. Katara swung her drenched hair over her shoulder and began to ring out the water. Once Aang's coughing spill was over he waterbended the water out of his robes.

"You okay?" he coughed again.

Katara nodded and dried her own clothes, too, with waterbending. "Yeah," she choked. Aang looked at her sadly. He stood up and looked around to see where the water had taken them. They seemed to be on the edge of the big meadow. The grass was pushed down by the giant wave and looked like a heard of buffalo-gazelle trampled over it. Aang looked around some more. They were on the opposite side from the really tall mountain. He couldn't see any villages, or tents, or even campfires. Katara stood up, as well, and marched over to dryer land, where the water hadn't reached yet. She sat down numbly. Aang knew she was upset and didn't want to be bothered. He tried anyway.

"Katara–"

"No Aang, I don't want to here it! I don't want you to tell me that everything will be okay, because, you know what, It won't! Whenever we think we find a way out of here something worse happens. I know that I'm supposed to be this brave, motherly figure for you all, but Aang," she looked up at him, tears finally being released from her eyes, "I'm scared, okay? I am freaked out of my mind! One, because I don't know where we are! Two, dangerous things are attacking us and three, I almost got brutally murdered by my own element!" she counted off these things on her fingers.

"At least we have each other, and we can defend ourselves," he sighed, "and you beat your element."

Katara stared at him, her lips pursed with annoyance.

"And it's okay if your scared," Aang carried on. "I'm scared too. I'm wet, cold and so confused and frustrated. I wish I could get us out of here and bring you back to the Fire Nation where we could sit in front of the fire in the parlor and get all warm and cozy. And then, we could wrap a blanket around ourselves and drink hot Jazmin tea until we fall asleep." He sat beside her on the dry ground.

She sighed and leaned against him, but didn't say anything. "And I'm going to tell you something," he whispered. "It will be okay." She cried and he held her, until they both fell asleep under the sky, which happen to have turned white again.

_Take my hand; it will be okay_

_There will be many dangers along the way  
_

* * *

A drop of water landed on the tip of Aang's nose. He awoke with start as other droplets of water began to rain down on him. He lurched, suddenly, backwards, awakening Katara, as well. She moaned as the rain hit her hard and dampened her hair and clothes. She held a hand above her head, stopping the water droplets from touching her dark skin. Aang followed the example. He held out a hand for her to help her get up but she ignored it and rose by herself.

She faced the open meadow and watched the rain fall across it. The meadow was already drowned in water and the rain made it look more like a lake.

"This is just perfect!" Katara screamed into the open air. Aang stood behind her, shifting from one foot to the other. In a flash Katara was facing him. "I was even having a nice dream about none of this happening, but look," she gestured out to the muddy field. "I wake up and, suddenly, I'm surrounded by water! In the exact same place I didn't want to be!" When there was no reply from Aang, the angry waterbending turned back to the meadow and, in anger, sent currents of water crashing together. Aang stood there, miserably, as the Master Waterbender released all her anger on the waves. When she found no more energy to continue her rampage she knelt by the shoreline and yelled in frustration.

"This is all your fault," Katara said spinning around to face him. Aang's jaw dropped. "Why did you have to trust that stupid lady and let her put you to sleep!"

"My fault?" Aang defended. "Why did you let her in, in the first place. I was meditating! I had nothing to do with this!"

In another attempt to release her frustration, Katara began attacking Aang. The fully-realized Avatar, dodged every water whip, ice dagger, and any other move Katara through at him. In turn, he found it much easier to unleash his anger and return the attacks instead of leaving them. So a full out battle of the waterbenders started; teacher versus pupil, Avatar versus Master, lover versus lover.

Aang was raised by monks. They always taught him the difference between what is right and what is wrong and how do recognize the two. To him, fighting to kill, taking advantage of another, and taking one's life was wrong. Katara was raised parents who love her. She was always taught to fight for what she loved and to never give up hope. Fighting to release her anger was wrong. Unfortunately, Katara was raised during a war, and sometimes you don't have a choice.

The two just stood there now, both ready to throw an attack but not willing to do it. Their eyes were locked. The disturbed water swayed around their ankles and legs. The world seemed to hold it's breath; all was still. Then there was a soft splash. The young Avatar and Waterbending Master began the journey across the wet meadow. She separated the water so they had dry land to walk on. The only sound was the crushing footsteps and the wind. With grim, smile-less faces they walked on. Who knows what goes through one's head, at a time like this. What if I had attacked, instead? Would they forgive me if I hurt them? Would I forgive myself? I'm I too weak to attack, or strong enough not to? These questions bothered the benders most of the way down the path they had created for themselves. They took turns controlling the water path. The whole journey not a word was said, and yet, they tolerated each other, not one wanting to leave the other's presence.

Katara caved first, "I'm sorry."

Aang stopped walking. "Katara–"

"You were right, I just didn't want to believe you," she said recklessly.

Aang released the water and it splashed back into place. He went to her and took her in his arms and hugged her. "What was I right about?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder and buried her face in his robe, although it was dirty from the swamp. "When you said we had each other and it would be okay. I didn't believe you, but I believe you, now."

"What changed your mind?"

Katara smiled. It was the first since they had woken up. "You. I love you."

Aang smiled into her hair and hugged her tighter against him. Soft, lovely music sang across the mountains.

Katara pulled away from the hug. She breathed in through her nose and forced tears down her throat.

"You okay?" Aang asked, holding her by the shoulders and titling his head to one side to see her face.

Her blue eyes were shinning brighter than before with renewed hope. Katara nodded to his question.

Aang took her by the hand and guided her the rest of the way to the tall mountain that seemed to stand in front of the rest. Destiny was only a few miles away.


	5. Part 5 The Mountain

_Part 5 – The Mountain_

Aang did not know how long they were walking, for the sky had continued to be white. There had been minimum conversation after the breakdown, but it was less tense then it was before. They felt as if they had been walking for hours. Their legs were soar and their feet blistered, but for some reason they didn't want to stop walking. Call it instinct.

Kiyomi was having difficulty concentrating. The boy's tactics had interfered with her concentration and she was struggling for power over her world from the angered spirits. If she could keep them at bay for a little longer, the two lover's might have enough time.

The lone mountain stood reaching toward the unfazed sky, if that is what you chose to call it. Aang and Katara stood at the base looking upwards. Since there was no clouds, they could see right up to the top. Aang took a couple steps toward the mountain and turned back to see Katara had taken none.

"Are you coming?" was the first words spoken between the two for hours. Katara looked back up to the mountain. She hugged her arms around her. An outstretched hand appeared before her.

"I don't know, Aang."

"Take my hand," he said confidently. She ignored it.

"We don't really have the right equipment to climb a mountain. You don't have you glider either."

"Katara, if you're afraid to fall, you know I would never–" he was interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just saying, we don't have the right equipment," she said sternly.

"Fine," Aang threw his hands up in the air, "We'll do it the easy way!"

Katara stared at him. The Avatar took a hard step toward the mountain and a narrow staircase began to wind it's way up with the help of Aang's earthbending. She stomped forward the couple of steps and punched him in the shoulder as her turned around.

"Ow!"

"Why didn't you just do that before?" she snapped.

"Well, I thought it'd be fun to climb the mountain," he exclaimed rubbing his sore arm. Katara groaned and rolled her eyes. She stomped up the first few stairs before noticing that they stopped a couple feet later. She rolled her head in his direction. He grinned. She was becoming frustrated with him. Not saying a word, she pointed toward the broken staircase, her arm as straight as a stick. Aang marched smugly up the stairs and continued the trail. They walked silently; climbing higher into the unknown domain. From the north side of the mountain, they could see acres of grass covered meadow. As they continued around the mountain, ocean waves smashed into east side. The area in the south side was barren and deserted from all plant life and starting again on the west side of the mountain was the swamp Aang and Katara had just come from.

"This is confusing me," Aang said as they circled around the mountain, once more.

"That makes two of us," Katara agreed, following in his exact footsteps so as not to slip. Aang's steps seemed to be getting smaller as they continued up the mountain.

"Aang, there is barely enough room to walk anymore," she commented.

"I know," he said subtly. "The rock seems to be getting more unstable the further we move up. It's taking more energy to earthbend."

"If you want to stop, we can take a break."

"I don't think we should chance it. Let's keep going to the top, I'm sure we'll find the answers there."

Katara nodded, although he did not see it. She looked down over the edge of the path. It was a long way down. As she placed her foot on a new step, a few loose pebbles crumbled and fell away from their place. Startled, Katara gasped and pressed her back against the side of the mountain. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

Aang heard her gasp and turned around. Cautiously, he inched his way back towards her. He held out his hand for her to take. Katara jumped, slightly, when his warm hand touched her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes. No one moved for a moment, Aang still potisioned to take her hand. Then, unexpectedly, she smiled and took it. Aang was shocked but, on impulse, he wrapped his fingers around hers and held her in a firm grip. He guided her up the slope.

"What if this isn't real," Katara said suddenly.

"Huh?" Aang asked confused.

Katara sighed. "I mean, what if it's a dream."

"It's not a dream," Aang said dauntlessly.

"How can you tell?"

"You got hurt," Aang explained, gesturing to her arm, where that little orb had zapped her. "You don't get hurt in dreams."

"You get hurt in my dreams," Katara said quietly.

Aang said nothing. He didn't make any indication that he heard her, but he did; he did.

As they circled around the mountain, yet again, Katara noticed that the environment had been changing. Before, she had been able to see far across each environment on each side of the mountain, but now a thick mist blocked her view.

"Aang," Katara warned. She held his hand tightly in both of hers.

"I know, something's happening. Let's keep walking." Aang slammed his free wrist against the mountain wall and slid his foot across the step; a simple earthbending move he had been doing all along, but as he finished he noticed that no more steps came out from the mountain side. "I'm sorry Katara, this is as far as we go walking."

"What do you mean?" she panicked.

"The rock is too uneven. It won't work to earthbend."

"So, what do we do now?" she asked uncertain of the plan.

Aang looked up to the top of the mountain. He squinted, trying to see through the mist and finding how far away the top of the mountain was. He could barely see it, but he was sure it was there. He turned back to Katara.

"Go up," he smiled.

"Aang,"

"Come on, Katara, do you trust me?" Katara was taken aback. Slowly, she nodded. Aang's face turned serious. "Then trust me," he pleaded. She nodded again, certain, and wrapped her arms around his neck. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her so tightly, she was sure no force in the universe could separate them and he jumped. It was so powerful and happened so quickly, she didn't have time to prepare. The world, all of a sudden, fell and when he landed so lightly, she barley felt the rock before in was gone again. It was a roller coaster of ups and downs. Suddenly, her feet touched solid rock and Aang didn't jump away. She removed her head from his shoulder to see they were standing on a flat surface of rock. The mountain seemed to have been replaced with a tall pillar of rock. She tried to release herself from Aang, but he became tense and would not let go.

"This is the forest where I fought Ozai," he whispered darkly into her ear. Images came to her mind about the place Aang had described to her. This didn't look anything like she had pictured it but it explained his tension.

"So, at least we know where we are," she whispered back. She tried to pull away again.

"Something's not right," Aang whispered. A loud crash interrupted him there. Aang gasped and Katara used the distraction to free herself. She whirled around. The sky, that once had been absent, cast a red glow. The clouds that had not been there at all, where golden. Katara noticed a glimmer on Aang's face and turned the way he was facing. An airship had crashed landed into the forest and was burning.

Katara stared at the fire. Behind her Aang started pacing and walking around in circles.

"We must have gone back in time, or something," he muttered. He stopped walking. "No, that's impossible." The pacing resumed.

Katara stared at the fallen airship, when, suddenly, the light caught on an object making in glimmer. Katara squinted, trying to see far into the distance. A small black dot became larger, heading in her direction. Soon, Katara could make out the shape of a figure. It was coming directly towards them at an increasing speed. Katara, desperately, looked around for some way to escape. She turned to Aang and grabbed his shoulder. His attention was immediately on her.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"There's something over there," she said. He shielded his eyes with his hand and stared in the direction she pointed too.

"That's impossible," he stammered in udder disbelief.

"What?" Katara was the one confused, now. She, too, shielded her eyes and tried to see. The dark figure was glowing in the firelight behind it. Then the shadow made a sharp dive upwards and sat in place, waiting. Katara could tell now that it was a bender and was using firebending to propell itself upwards. There were only a few people in the world capable of doing that.

"Is it Jeong Jeong?" she asked Aang, hopefully, referring to the Avatar's first firebending master.

Aang didn't answer just stared. Then, without warning, Katara was picked up off the ground and carried through the air as Aang jumped to avoid the fire blast that destroyed the platform they were standing on a few moments later. He barely landed steadily on a nearby pillar. Panicking, he lost his balance and stumbled forward, falling to the ground. Katara dropped from his arms. She placed her hand on his back as he got up.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Aang met her eyes, "Katara, that's Ozai!" he said terrified.

Katara swallowed. "But he's in jail."

"I don't know how he got out or how he got in control of a ship but he obviously hurt someone doing in. I have to stop him."

Katara helped him to his feet, "I've got your back," she told him.

They looked up. Ozai was diving; gaining speed rapidly. Katara and Aang got in ready positions. Aang spun around and kicked up; a very powerful firebending form Katara had seen him do with Zuko, although when he did it before a massive wave of fire had evolved. Now, there was nothing.

Aang jumped back. He tried the move again. Nothing. Frustrated, he did an assortment of different moves using each element but the earth did not move, the water did not waver, the air stood still, and the fire cease to burn. Aang collapsed on his back, exhausted. Katara rushed to his side.

"I can't bend," he panted. The terrified look in his eyes scared Katara. Never before had she seen him so scared. Suddenly, a blast hit the side of the pillar. The couple held on to each other. Ozai was still to far away to make a blast to hit that hard. They turned around. Approaching from the other side of the forest was...

"Azula!" Katara shrieked.

"No," Aang groaned.

Ozai and Azula circled around the single pillar Aang and Katara escaped too. Aang was lying on his back and Katara kneeled beside him. The Avatar's eyes were closed, as if he had already given up. Katara prodded his shoulder.

"Come on, Aang, don't give up," she encouraged.

"What am I supposed to do, Katara? I can't fight back," he said.

"Just because you don't have bending doesn't mean you can't fight," she exclaimed. "We'll figure something out."

"We won't get the chance. They'll just fly above us and shoot fire at us until we're burned to a crisp.

"They haven't yet." Aang opened one eye. "There's still hope." There was a loud thud. Aang and Katara jumped backwards. Ozai and Azula stood a few feet away. Aang jumped up and protectively stood in front of Katara. The villain's had evil smiles on their faces. "_Got'cha" _

Ozai took a step forward. Aang did not hesitate. His eyes and tattoos glowed with the power of the Avatar Spirit. He kept his gaze level with Ozai's. From behind the furious Avatar, Katara was watching Azula. She was going to make sure she would not use Aang's spirit against him. Not this time, but the strangest thing happened then. As Aang's spirit activated, Ozai's and Azula's portrayals shimmered. It was unlike anything that Katara had ever seen.

"They're not real," she whispered, with a sigh of relief. "It's not real." She clutched Aang's arm and shook it. "Aang, it's not real." The Avatar did not falter on the cold gaze he was giving Ozai. The two firebenders advanced toward the Avatar. Katara kept tugging on his hand but the further the villains advanced the more she began to doubt herself. She took a step back and her foot came to the edge of the cliff. She looked down. There was hundreds of feet between herself and the bottom. Aang backed up another step. They were trapped at the edge of a cliff. Katara decided to take a chance and took one more step back. Her foot hung in thin air, then it touched something solid. The Waterbender looked behind her. Her foot sat on the air. It was like an invisible force held it there.

"I knew it," she said. Then she turned back to Aang. "Aang, come back. I know how to get out." She tugged harder on his arm. He didn't move. She let go and ran straight toward Azula and Ozai. The firebenders shot their attack. Katara was consumed in fire. The Avatar stared in horror as she disappeared into the flames. He called her name.

"Aang," she answered back. Aang's tear-filled eyes returned to normal. Without hesitation, he ran into the flames. Somehow, they did not touch his skin and when he reached Ozai and Azula he walked right through them. Katara stood on the other side, completely unharmed. He ran to her and held her close.

"Don't do that again," he whispered. She laughed. When they broke apart, they were standing in the emptiness again. There was no sky, no mountain, no swamp and no forest, and Aang couldn't be happier.

_Love is deep it does not hide_

_what we feel deep inside._

Kiyomi gazed at the two from a distance and smiled. That same smile that had earned Aang's trust in the beginning. A moment later, the lovers seemed to be aware of her presence. They turned toward each other.

"Hello, Kiyomi," Aang said.


End file.
